


Sobre coches y sexo

by Superunicornio



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Neardental Puck, O, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Kurt, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, aquí huele a oso, bah, from 2009, no sé si esto es básicamente frottage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kurt le gusta el sexo, pero no está muy seguro si le gusta tener sexo en su coche. Y no es que sea incomodo (que lo es porque Puck es como enorme, ¿no?), tampoco es que la música que suena en ese momento sea horrible (¿quién escucha la radio hoy en día? ¿Hola?) y, por supuesto, no es que estén en un aparcamiento donde cualquiera podría pasar y verlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre coches y sexo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts), [Linaloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/gifts).



> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y lo escribí hace como seis años cuando Blaine no existía. Fue un regalo que le hice hace diez millones de neones a Linaloe y Luandachan.
> 
> Oh mai. Esto está sin betear. Bueno, lo acabo de releer y betear yo misma algo por encima, pero seamos sinceros y digamos que no soy muy buena viendo errores. My bad.

A Kurt le gusta el sexo, pero no está muy seguro si le gusta tener sexo en su coche. Y no es que sea incomodo (que lo es porque Puck es como enorme, ¿no?), tampoco es que la música que suena en ese momento sea horrible (¿quién escucha la radio hoy en día? ¿Hola?) y, por supuesto, no es que estén en un aparcamiento donde cualquiera podría pasar y verlos. Es más bien que es poco glamuroso. No es que su coche, su nene, pueda considerarse feo o no cool. No, nunca. Es que, bueno, ¿qué se cree Puck que son? ¿Actores de una mala película para adolescentes? 

Así que se queja y se revuelve bajo el cuerpo enorme del deportista, pero Puck sigue a lo suyo bastante enredado desabrochando su camisa (que espera que no rompa ni ensucie porque es de Marc Jacobs y estuvo rogando por el dinero a su padre durante semanas).

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto aquí? –pregunta finalmente plantando una mano en el pecho del chico y empujando sin conseguir nada. –Esto es tan años noventa.

Puck bufa o quizás dice algo como muy macho que Kurt realmente no sigue ni entiende porque no habla neardental, pero aun así se incorpora para mirarlo.

-¿Dónde coño quieres que lo hagamos?

-¿Tu casa? –ofrece aunque realmente el cuarto de Puck le parece muy poco erótico, el chico no tiene ningún tipo de gusto.

-Padres.

Ah, por favor, que simple es. Aunque Kurt lo entiende, claro. Padres es la forma neandertal de decir "mis padres están en mi casa y no quiero que ni de casualidad se enteren de que tengo novio". Da igual que la palabra novio solo esté en la mente de Kurt. 

-¿Y si lo dejamos para otro día? -Puck le lanza una mirada que claramente es un ni de coña. –Bueno, podemos ir a mi casa.

-¿Está tu padre?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces no.

Y con eso Puck vuelve a entretenerse con los carísimos pantalones de Kurt.

En serio, que poco glamour, pero tendrá que conformarse porque, seamos sinceros, a Kurt también le gusta el sexo. Algo así como mucho y más si es con Puck. Y puede que sea porque tiene un pequeño enamoramiento con el chico o quizás porque los tíos grandullones son su perdición. Lo que sea. Así que se resigna y se agarra a su espalda enorme, que para algo es así de grande, mientras mueve las caderas hacia arriba.

Puck gruñe satisfecho cuando termina de abrirle los pantalones y Kurt le ayuda levantando las caderas. Su novio (para Kurt lo es, ¿vale?) no le deja los pantalones en las rodillas como normalmente sino que se los quita por completo, con zapatos y calcetines incluidos (Kurt tuvo que dejarle bien claro que preferiría morir antes que estar desnudo y con calcetines). No puede evitar estremecerse un poco cuando su trasero desnudo toca el cuero del asiento y Puck se lo come con los ojos.

-Me encanta, tío.

Tío. Odia que lo llame tío y más cuando está arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas, pero no tiene ganas de discutir. Nah. ¿Quién tiene ganas de quejarse mientras Noah Puckerman se quita la camiseta y sonríe todo lujuria? Porque Kurt solo puede lamerse los labios y mirar como el otro chico se recorre el vientre con las manos antes de abrirse los pantalones. 

Le gusta la ropa interior de Puck. La que lleva se los regaló él y le quedan tan bien como a cualquier modelo de Calvin Klein.

Puck sonríe sabiendo lo que está pensando y se inclina hacia delante para besarlo. Y besa MUY bien. Vale, puede que Kurt no tenga con quien comparar, pero está claro que Puck es un buen besador y por los ruidos que hace está claro que Kurt también lo es. Se siente orgulloso de sí mismo. Más orgulloso.

Kurt lo planta una mano en la nuca mientras la otra se desliza por el pecho de Puck, hace parada obligatoria en el aro del pezón y sigue bajando lentamente hasta colarse dentro de la ropa interior. Sonríe dentro del beso cuando Puck suelta un gemido y embiste contra su mano pidiendo más. Kurt lo complace. Sus dedos recorren la piel caliente de su pene (Puck diría polla, pero es un zafio) mientras su pulgar traza pequeños círculos sobre el glande. El chico gime satisfecho y se separa de sus labios para mirar. Ambos lo hacen. Y está bien porque a Kurt le gusta y más cuando Puck se estremece y mueve las caderas deslizándose entre sus dedos. Es como… mágico. Quizás esa sea una palabra muy gay pero da igual, Puck no le lee el pensamiento, ¿verdad? 

¿Verdad? 

-Me encanta, nene.

 _No me digas nene_ quiere gritar porque, venga, él le dice nene a su coche; pero se calla porque saliendo de entre los labios de Puck suena mucho mejor. Es como caliente y le manda descargas eléctricas a su entrepierna mientras todo pierde un poco de sentido.

-¿Sí?

-Yeah.

Puck vuelve a inclinarse sin dejar de mover las caderas y le da un beso lleno de lengua, pero con algo de cariño. Es un beso genial, la verdad, y Kurt no puede evitar ronronear satisfecho mientras Puck cambie el peso del cuerpo sobre una mano. Se estabiliza sobre él y le toca los muslos suavemente haciéndose hueco antes de dejarse caer y _ohdiosmio_ la fricción es simplemente maravillosa. Como un CD firmado por Beyonce o una chaqueta de Gucci.

-¿Te gusta, eh?

Pues claro quiere decir, pero no puede hablar. Se limita a tocar allí donde llega y sus erecciones se frotan juntas de forma constante. Puck comienza a gruñir en el hueco de su cuello, mordiendo y marcando (Kurt ha tenido que implantar los pañuelos en su vestimenta de forma constante) mientras él intenta controlarse. Le recorre la espalda con las manos y le coge el culo con fuerza empujando con las caderas. La respiración se le pierde en el pecho, no sabe muy bien que hace, pero la idea de que la próxima vez podría tenerlo dentro lo hace estremecerse por completo. Puck parece darse cuenta y acelera el ritmo de las embestidas contra su cuerpo.

A Kurt ya no le importa que el espacio sea pequeño, que la ropa pueda mancharse o que estén en un sitio público. En esos momentos solo existe Puck. Puck mordiéndole los labios, Puck susurrándole cuanto le gusta ( _Suave. Tú piel es tan suave, nene_ ), Puck siendo él pero a la vez haciéndolo sentirse tan bien que da miedo. Todo es Puck, Puck, Puck…

Su mundo se reduce al culo prieto entre sus manos, a la piel caliente y sudorosa, al aroma que no debería agradarle pero es Puck y todo da igual. Todo desaparece. No, realmente no todo. Lo único que permanece en el mundo es la música que parece vibrar entre sus cuerpos mientras Kurt siente el orgasmo arrasar todos loss entidos.

-¡OhDiosMío!.

Puck es mucho más elocuente, claro.

-Me corro, joder. Me… joderjoderjoder…

Y todo termina.

Realmente se mueven un poco más el uno contra el otro, casi de forma inconsciente. Un acto reflejo o algo por el estilo hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizan un poco. Se besan (Kurt lo besa y Puck le muerde el labio inferior) y finalmente se quedan tumbados juntos y pegajosos.

-Después te quejas de hacerlo en el coche –masculló el chico más grande hundiendo la cara en el hueco del cuello de Kurt. –Te pone a cien.

-No me gusta. Es incómodo y ahora mi camisa está manchada.

-Habrá que comprarle otra a la princesa –se burla.

-Tendrías que limpiar muchas piscinas para pagarla, Puckerman.

Puck se ríe contra su cuello antes de separarse. Se limpian como pueden y Kurt cuenta los segundos para llegar a casa para darse una ducha. No solo él huele como un oso, su coche huele como si se tratara de la cueva de un oso. Baja la ventanilla, necesita aire limpio.

-Hey, ven.

Kurt mira a Puck e inevitablemente se deja llevar hasta su regazo donde se besan tan lentamente que Kurt se marea. Quién diría que Noah Puckerman puede besar tan dulce. No puede evitarlo y vuelve a encontrarse a si mismo casi ronroneando, satisfecho. Puck sonríe y esconde la cara en su cuello mientras sus manos se cierran con fuerza sobre el culo de Kurt. Gruñe satisfecho. En serio, ¿podrían ser más diferentes?

-Ahora hueles a mí.

Kurt alza una ceja, incrédulo y olisquea su camisa. Se sorprende al darse cuenta de que si, huele a Puck y huele muy bien. Aun así hace una mueca y le quita importancia.

-Que huela a oso no debería agradarte.

Puck vuelve a reír y Kurt se apresura a esconder la sonrisa que amenaza con aflorar a sus labios. Una cosa es tener sexo en un lugar poco glamuroso y otra reconocerle a Puck que huele bien. Kurt tiene una reputación que mantener, ¿vale?

FIN


End file.
